


Who I am

by bluesaturn



Series: Pride Month 2020 [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Asexual Nines, Fluff, Identity Issues, M/M, Nonbinary Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Other, Polyamory, Trans Connor (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24877225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesaturn/pseuds/bluesaturn
Summary: Connor discovers he isn't a man and is worried his boyfriends won't love him anymore. Nines reassures him.
Relationships: Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900, Hank Anderson/Connor, Hank Anderson/Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed, Hank Anderson/Upgraded Connor | RK900, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Pride Month 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769089
Comments: 1
Kudos: 93





	Who I am

Connor was lying on the bed, lazily snuggling with his soft blanket. Rain was falling outside, drop after drop falling to the ground and Connor looked at it as if it had personally offended him. 

Connor hated rain. Ever since his deviancy, one of his favorite past-times had become going on walks with Sumo. He liked the way the dog would run to fetch the stocks Connor kept throwing time and time again, until Sumo got too tired. And the way he would jump up excitedly whenever Connor told him what a good boy he was. 

It was also one of his favorite past-times because it was a good chance to talk to Hank, when their work usually kept them busy for most of the day, the other man often going to bed before Connor had a chance to have a proper conversation with him. So he tried to fit most of his social interaction with him into walks and the weekends, meanwhile hoping they’d get a break in their current case soon, so they would finally have some more time for themselves. (Sometimes Connor also invited Nines and Gavin along on the walks. Those were his favorites, when the two managed to not bicker with each other for like two minutes and all Connor felt for all of them was love.) 

However, he knew there was no way he’d be able to get any of them to go on a walk in this weather. He sighed, seemingly startling awake Hank, about five minutes before his alarm would have gone of. His boyfriend didn’t seem mad about it however. He slept better these days.

Connor pulled Hank in for a sleepy morning kiss.  
As they finally managed to pull away from each other, Hank looked out the window with a sour expression as well.  
“That’s a day for staying in bed”, Hank said and Connor didn’t exactly disagree. He would have loved to stay in a lit bit longer, cuddle with Hank, maybe Gavin and Nines too, if they wanted. But as it was, Criminals were still doing crimes and unlike Hank he did kind of care whether he kept his job or not. 

So he lured Hank out of bed with the promise of making him breakfast and stepped into their kitchen. Connor was kind of surprised, to find Gavin already sitting at the kitchen table, although the fact that Nines was standing next to the stove at least explained it. He moved to grab a pan as well but Nines interrupted him. 

“Sit down, I’ll make Hank something as well”, he said. Connor hesitated a moment, but nodded.  
“Thanks”, he mumbled and pressed a fast kiss to Nines’ lips before sitting down opposite Gavin. The former was currently drinking what Connor presumed to be not his first coffee of the day, but he had long since given up commenting on it. 

It seemed as if neither he nor Hank seemed to care what the recommended daily caffeine intake was. (He compensated by making sure all the food he cooked for them was extra healthy. It was probably why they preferred Nines’ cooking to be honest.) 

Connor decided to spend his extra free minutes looking at the case files once more, trying to see if there was anything he could have potentially overlooked. Highly unlikely, but he wanted to close this case so badly he couldn’t help himself. Plus it helped to distract from the other thing constantly running through his mind on a loop. 

Out of the corner of his optical unit, he could see Gavin roll his eyes.  
“Can’t you ever relax,” he mumbled between drinking sips from his coffee.  
“I just want this case closed,” Connor protested. This was near impossible even with his advanced ears but he swore he could _hear_ the eye roll this time.  
“You can do that at, you know, work. Where you’re actually, you know, being paid for it,” Gavin said. 

Connor closed the case file with a sigh. He wasn’t gonna get anything out of it anyway, so Gavin probably had a point. (Not that he would ever say that out loud.)  
Instead, he sat there, trying his best to relax and make small talk with the other man. 

Hank made it into the kitchen shortly later as well and Nines placed the breakfast for Gavin and him on the table. Hank raised an eyebrow at Connor letting him eat something slightly unhealthy for once but Connor knew his boyfriend wasn’t gonna say anything, least Connor changed his mind.  
He didn’t mention the steamed vegetable pan he had planned for this evening’s dinner, just letting them have this. 

After breakfast, Nines sat down on Gavin’s lap and pulled him in for a kiss. Connor watched them with a smile as the two seemed to get entirely lost in each other, ignoring the world around them, just exchanging sweet kisses and sweet words. 

Eventually, it was Hank clearing his voice that brought the pair to reluctantly let go of each other.  
“Guys, we have to be at work in like, 10 minutes,” he said with amusement in his voice.  
“What, jealous you’re not getting some too?”, Gavin asked with a snicker.  
“Fuck off, Reed.”

Connor shook his head at watching the interaction. At this point, he doubted these two would ever manage to act like mature people. It was a wonder that no one in this house had yet murdered each other, nevermind the fact that they were in love. But Connor wouldn’t have it any other way. 

“Ah, come on, you can have some too”, Gavin said and pulled Hank in for a kiss. Connor watched them smiling for about a minute and then decided if they waited for any longer, they’d really be late. 

The drive to the prescient had Connor tense. In truth, the case that they had been working on for the past two weeks wasn’t the only thing on his mind.  
He was looking outside the car window, lost in thinking about Hank, Nines and Gavin. This thing between them still felt so new and fragile. Breakable. But Connor didn’t want it to break. But he was scared that if he’d voice any of what he had been feeling lately, that this was exactly what would happen. The mere possibility made Connor’s thirium pump ache.

The two humans seemed thankfully blissfully unaware to Connor’s emotional state. He wasn’t getting quite as lucky with Nines, however. The other Android somehow always seemed to know what Connor was thinking, even if they weren’t interfacing.

“Do you wanna talk about it?”, Nines mouthed to Connor, only moving his lips and not speaking out loud, so Hank and Gavin couldn’t hear them. Connor shook his head, which got him a scolding look from Nines. But right now wasn’t the right time and Connor didn’t feel ready. 

“Later”, he mouthed back, in hopes to get Nines to stop looking so worried at him, he tried to smile at him. It seemed to calm down the other Android enough and Connor resumed staring outside the car window.

Connor had really hoped for a break in their case. Not only because he wanted to solve it, but also because staying longer at work meant he could avoid a conversation with Nines a little bit longer. 

But their day was entirely uneventful, with no new leads or ideas. Connor didn’t like it when Hank suggested this might just be a case that would go onto the cold case piles for the time being. He never before hadn’t solved a case. Logically he knew it was bound to happen sometime, but he still felt like a failure for it. 

When he was sitting in Hank’s house - their house - later that night, Nines beside him, he felt nervous.  
He wanted to tell him, but at the same time, he was scared that everything would change once he did.

“So, Connor, what’s been on your mind?”  
“I don’t like that name,” Connor tried.  
It was only a half-truth but it was a start.  
Nines’ LED whirled yellow as he processed that.  
“Okay? I’m confused as to why that has you so upset. I doubt anyone would mind if you were to change it.”  
Connor wrung with his hands as he tried to find an answer to that.  
“Every time someone refers to me as man, I get - uncomfortable?”, Connor tried once more to put his feelings into words. It was quite difficult to explain while he himself wasn’t yet sure of what he was feeling.  
“Oh.”  
It took Nines about 0.2 seconds longer to process that sentence.  
Connor made no protests as his boyfriend pulled him into a hug.

“So that’s why you’re so worried. You’re scared we all wouldn’t want to be with you anymore,” Nines deducted.  
“Yes.”  
Connor’s voice sounded almost sheepish, even to himself, but he couldn’t help himself. For some reason, the thought of losing any of his lovers scared him more than any criminal ever had.  
Even if Nines pulling him into a sweet, short kiss eased away some of his anxieties. 

“Do you remember what you said to me, when we first started dating and I said I hate no interest in doing anything sexual, ever?”  
“Yes?”  
The Android curse/blessing of perfect memory made it nearly impossible to forget anything but Connor wasn’t sure why Nines was bringing up that night now.  
“You said: _There’s no version of you I couldn’t be in love with_. I feel the same way about you.”  
Connor wasn’t certain how that was possible, but he suddenly felt lighter.  
“Will you help me talk to Hank and Gavin?”  
“Of course.”  
“You know, it feels weird. Like the moments right after becoming deviant, where I still had to figure out who I am. Feels like I’m doing that all over again.”  
“Well, whoever you are, I’m beyond excited to meet them.”  
Connor felt like the only good answer to that was to kiss Nines once more.


End file.
